The Dead Returned
by TY Castle
Summary: it was the time when he tried to believe in miracle


Disclaimer: Detective Conan adalah hasil karya Aoyama Gosho

* * *

 _it was the time when he tried to believe in miracle_

"Shuu?"

Akai yang sedang sibuk menata rambutnya melirik dari cermin; menatap balik Jodie dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Dia bisa melihat Andre Camel berdiri di samping wanita Amerika itu.

"... kenapa memakai penyamaran lagi? Kupikir kita telah selesai? Apa kau dapat info terbaru mengenai Black Organization?" Jodie mendekat, memerhatikan Akai Shuuchi yang masih sibuk merapikan tampilannya. Dari atas sampai bawah, ketika Jodie dan Camel datang untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama dan pria itu mempersilakan mereka masuk ke apartemennya yang tak dikunci ini, tentu mereka berdua tak pernah mengira kalau pemiliknya akan berdandan seperti Okiya Subaru.

"Akai-san, apa ada sesuatu?" Camel menambahi.

Namun, Akai yang sudah selesai—dan puas—akan penampilannya, berbalik dan tersenyum tipis. Kemudian sembari berjalan keluar kamar mandi, dia menjawab, "Tidak."

Alat pengubah suara di lehernya dinyalakan, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin berdandan seperti ini sekali lagi sebelum minggu depan kita sudah kembali ke States."

Jodie dan Camel saling tatap, kemudian mengendikkan bahu bersamaan.

"Jadi, kita bisa pergi sekarang, 'kan, Shuu? Takutnya kita tak akan kebagian tempat duduk."

"Aku yang menyetir, Akai-san."

Kacamata yang tersimpan di meja ruang tengah dipakainya, pun ponsel yang dimainkannya sesaat sebelum dia bersiap-siap memasang penyamarannya diambil; dimasukkan benda persegi panjang itu ke saku jaketnya. Tak lupa dompet kulit hitam yang dibelinya bulan lalu dia masukkan ke saku belakang celananya.

Mereka bertiga segera meninggalkan apartemen. Camel yang berjalan paling depan, tiba-tiba menoleh ke belakang dan berkata, "Akai-san, tadi ketika kami datang, aku melihat layar ponselmu berkedap-kedip. Mungkin ada telepon."

Akai buru-buru memeriksa ponselnya. _Mungkin James?_ Tadi malam mereka membicarakan beberapa hal mengenai pergerakan mereka selanjutnya setelah dua bulan lalu menumpas Black Organization; itu pertarungan yang sengit, banyak anggota FBI yang dikorbankan. Alasan beberapa anggota masih berada di Jepang juga untuk jaga-jaga kalau-kalau ternyata organisasi yang berdiri lebih dari setengah abad itu masih memiliki anggota yang lolos dan masih hidup—meskipun bukan hanya FBI saja yang di Jepang. Ada anggota organisasi negara lain juga menetap sementara waktu untuk alasan yang sama.

Sekitar dua minggu sebelum operasi itu dilakukan, Akai Shuuchi sudah pindah dari kediaman Keluarga Kudou. Terlalu berbahaya jika sampai hari penentuan itu datang dan dia masih diam di sana, meski dia sudah tahu sejak lama kalau anak tunggal pasangan suami-istri Kudou itu sudah terlibat terlalu jauh.

(Tapi dia tak menyangkal kalau alasannya pergi menjauh juga karena ingin menjaga seorang Haibara Ai. Tentu karena ada janji yang harus dia tepati.)

—ponselnya kembali berkedip.

Alarmnya menyala tanpa suara. Ada satu pesan di sana—sebelum pesan tersebut hilang ketika alarmnya dimatikan. Setelah itu, layar ponselnya menunjukkan hal yang terakhir dia lihat sebelum menaruh benda itu di atas meja dan menyiapkan dirinya setengah jam yang lalu.

Kalender dengan tanda pengingat pada hari ini.

 _[Akemi's death anniversary.]_

Ingatannya kembali melayang ke percakapannya dengan James tadi malam.

" _Akai-kun, ada ... yang ingin kutanyakan soal Akemi-san."_

" _Ada apa dengannya?"_

" _Tidak. Kau tahu makamnya? Beberapa hari lalu, aku baru dari pemakaman salah satu kawanku—dia petinggi di Dewan Keamanan Jepang. Saat aku hendak pulang, aku tak sengaja melihat gadis kecil itu. Dia sedang berdoa di salah satu makam sebelum kemudian dia berbalik dan pulang. Ketika aku melihat makamnya, nama yang terukir di sana adalah nama kekasihmu."_

" _... makam Akemi?"_

" _Iya, kukirimkan alamatnya. Ah—"_

" _Ada lagi?"_

" _Tidak. Bukankah besok adalah hari di mana aku memberitahumu soal kematian Akemi-san satu tahun yang lalu? Mungkin kau bisa sekalian mengunjungi makamnya dan berdoa di sana."_

"Camel, ada tempat yang ingin kukunjungi terlebih dahulu," ucapnya berbarengan dengan pintu lift yang terbuka.

* * *

Awalnya Jodie dan Camel bingung kenapa Akai tiba-tiba ingin pergi ke pemakaman. Seingat mereka, dan memang seharusnya, semua anggota FBI yang tewas dalam tugas sudah dikembalikan ke keluarga masing-masing. Dan hampir semuanya adalah orang Amerika. Rasanya tidak ada lagi anggota berdarah Jepang selain Akai Shuuichi.

Bahkan ketika Akai meminta berhenti sebentar untuk membeli bunga, Jodie ingin sekali bertanya siapa yang meninggal. Tapi, melihat Akai yang hanya sibuk menatap keluar dan memeluk buket bunganya, wanita itu mengurungkan diri; di sisi lain, Camel juga berniat untuk menanyakan hal yang sama, namun dia juga memilih untuk tetap mengunci mulutnya.

Satu jam berlalu dan mereka sampai di tempat tujuan Akai. Akai berjalan di depan, memeriksa dengan teliti setiap batu nisan yang dia lewati sebelum mempercepat laju langkahnya setelah menemukan makam yang James beritahukan padanya kemarin malam. Jodie dan Camel yang berjalan di belakangnya mengikuti dalam diam—dan berhenti agak jauh untuk memberi Akai ruang tersendiri.

Akai meletakkan bunganya di bawah batu nisan itu, sempat dia tersenyum kecil melihat buket bunga yang sudah agak layu di sampingnya sebelum memejamkan matanya dan berdoa.

Tak lama dia di sana, mungkin hanya dua menit. Akai pikir masih ada beberapa waktu sebelum dia kembali ke States dan dia mungkin saja membuat kedua rekannya lapar dengan menghabiskan waktunya di sini. Jadi, dia buru-buru menuntaskan doanya dan kembali pada mereka.

Belum sempat mereka beranjak dari sana, dari ujung matanya, Akai dapat melihat ada seorang perempuan berjalan menuju ke baris makam yang sama dari sisi yang berlainan. Dia cukup tinggi, rambutnya hitam pendek sebahu, memakai kacamata, dan topi _baseball_ -nya hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Akai awalnya tak ambil pusing, namun ketika perempuan tersebut berhenti tepat di depan makam yang baru saja dikunjunginya, pria itu tak bisa tak mengerutkan dahinya.

 _Mungkinkah dia salah satu teman Akemi?_

Memang Akemi tak memutus hubungan dengan orang-orang terdekatnya sebelum meninggal, namun rasanya aneh saja—insting pria itu mengatakan hal yang sama. Kalau yang berkunjung Haibara Ai, dia masih bisa mengerti. Dan rasa-rasanya, dari seluruh teman yang Akemi tunjukkan fotonya, Akai sama sekali tak mengingat ada wajah ini; ingatannya masih kuat meski beberapa tahun telah berlalu.

Perempuan itu tersenyum, kalau Akai tak salah lihat, dan dia mengelus batu nisan tersebut. Kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pulang ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah datangnya tadi; dia berjalan menuju tempat di mana Akai dan kedua rekannya berada. Pria tersebut dengan jelas melihat gadis itu sempat kaget dan ragu melangkah saat tak sengaja melihat mereka bertiga, namun kemudian malah melalui mereka dengan santai.

Entah apa yang Akai pikirkan—dia buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dan membuka _e-mail_ yang Akemi kirimkan satu tahun yang lalu.

Otaknya berkata hal itu tak logis. Hatinya berkata lain.

Satu balasan dikirimkan pada wanita yang _seharusnya_ sudah berada di surga sana.

[Aku memenuhi janjiku. Untuk saat ini, adikmu sudah tak apa. Tapi, aku akan ada di sini lebih lama lagi untuk memastikan sampai semuanya benar-benar aman. Dan kemarin dia mengunjungi makammu.]

Tepat ketika _e-mail_ -nya terkirim, gadis yang tadi melewatinya berhenti berjalan dan merogoh tas kecil yang dipakainya, mengambil ponsel berwarna putih dari dalam sana. Bukan hal sulit untuk melihat kalau gadis itu membuka aplikasi _e-mail_ dari posisi mereka sekarang berdiri.

Gadis itu mengunci layar ponselnya tak lama kemudian, lalu menatap ke belakang; menemukan pandangannya dengan Akai. Bibirnya mengucap sesuatu, sebelum gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya cepat dan berlari dari sana.

Akai melihatnya—dia membelalakkan matanya ketika sadar apa yang baru saja gadis itu ucapkan. Dia tahu, _dia tahu_ , gadis itu pasti melihatnya berkunjung ke makam yang sama dan meletakkan bunga bertuliskan 'Akai Shuuichi' di sana. Gadis itu juga sadar bahwa dua orang yang dilihatnya tadi adalah rekan sesama anggota FBI-nya.

" _Dai-kun ... terima kasih."_

Saat itu, kalimat terakhir James sebelum menutup telpon tadi malam terngiang di telinganya.

" _Maaf, Akai-kun, setelah selama ini ..."_

Apapun itu, James pasti tahu tentang ini—dan _itu_ bukan soal makam Akemi. Jauh ... jauh sebelum hari di mana dia mengaku melihat Haibara Ai mengunjungi makam Miyano Akemi, James pasti sudah mengetahui semuanya.

Akai refleks mengejarnya— _lari lebih cepat, dia masih hidup._

 _Akemi masih hidup. Dan dia ada di depanku._

"Shuu?!"

"Akai-san?!"

Dia mengabaikan kedua rekannya di sana. Pria itu mempercepat lajunya. Perempuan itu belum jauh, dia pasti masih di dekat sini. Akai ingin bertemu dengannya. Banyak, banyak sekali yang ingin dia katakan pada _wanitanya._

Ada perkataan maaf yang harus dia utarakan.

Ada penjelasan yang ingin dia dengar.

Ada jawaban yang harus dia berikan; meski tahu mereka masih memiliki satu garis keturunan yang sama.

[... maukah kau menjadi kekasihku yang sesungguhnya?]

"Akemi!"

 _it was the time when he hoped he wasn't wrong_

 _it was the time when he hoped he didn't just see a thing_

 _it was the time when he hoped she was real and hadn't left his side_

Karena sejujurnya, sampai saat ini, sosok Miyano Akemi masih belum menghilang dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

 _it was the time when he tried to believe in miracle_

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
